


Fight Song

by PuzzleBot



Category: Layton Brothers: Mystery Room
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, F/M, Fluff, Winter, aesthetic tbh, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuzzleBot/pseuds/PuzzleBot
Summary: Originally this was a song fic (hence the title), but it sort of spiralled into something else and then I submitted it for my GCSE coursework and got an A. Fandom helps you in school, kids.





	1. Chapter 1

_"Ee, this Christmas party is the best yet! Don't you think, Prof?"_

At first, Alfendi didn't realise that his feelings for Lucy had changed. The problem was: it happened so slowly, so gradually, like it was meant to be. She'd appeared in his life like a drop of water in a grand lake, and the ripples were slow to reach the shore that was his heart.

_“Lucy..."_

_"Prof?"_

Yes, that was her nickname for him, 'Prof'. He'd grown to like that just as much. Every time he heard it now, his heart would pump just that little bit faster. Days spent doing paperwork in the office sent as much excitement through his veins as his darker side had once found in chasing criminals down. The everlasting fire of her confidence had fit itself neatly, like a puzzle piece, with his more serene side's timidness, and he found himself doing things he never would have thought of doing before her sudden appearance in his small world.

_"Lucy, I..."_

_“What is it, Prof?"_

_"I, uhm..."_

How was it that he - the ever-confident (some might say arrogantly so, not that he'd mention names...), ever-loquacious - Alfendi Layton stumbled on his words around her? Well, he knew the answer to the question, but he could never voice it. Not to her. He loved her, absolutely adored every part of her being. She had brought hope into his life when there was none, a chance for him to reclaim himself when he was that close to giving up. She was his strength, and he was hers. They completed each other, and she didn't seem to know that. He didn't care she didn't know, not at all. She'd realise eventually, just like he had. He could wait until then; he had that much strength, at least.

_“What's on your mind, Prof?”_

_"Nothing, don't worry."_

_“You sure?"_

_“100%."_

How long had it been since she started working with him, now...? Two years. Yes, that sounded about right. So much had changed in that time. The one who shot him - sent him into an almost unending coma - was behind bars. It wasn't really a loss in anyone's books, but an unwelcome surprise to find it had been his friend all along all the same. Lucy had uncovered that by herself within her first months of the job. Alfendi was actually going home every night, instead of sleeping in the office; Lucy made him. Yet another reason to love her as much as he did. She genuinely cared for his well being - so much so that she would refuse to leave until he did. The light in his heart seemed to grow in intensity as he thought about just how much she had done for him over the years. He borrowed from the confidence she gave him once more. It was all he needed to do this.

_"Actually, on second thoughts... Lucy?"_

_"Aye, Prof?"_

_"Would you care to accompany me outside a moment?"_

_"Ah, sure! It's snowin', so it's got to be like a winter wonderland out there by now."_

_"It certainly looks it. Watch your step; it's icy."_

Her cheeks glowed with childish excitement, and perhaps from a glass or two of wine. Her eyes shone, reflecting the yellow, flickering streetlamp that bathed them in a pool of light. His mouth, stopped in the formation of words, could only stretch into a smile. His breath, nearly taken away by her beauty, condensed in the glacial air and rose into a starry sky, taking with it his thought. But he didn't feel cold. The fire of his love for her could see him through the bitterest winter.

_"So what did you want to talk about?"_

_"... You."_

_"Me? What 'bout me?"_

_"Your strength... Your intelligence, your eyes. Your endurance and confidence. Everything."_

_"Ee, Prof... You en't half a charmer when I'm drunk."_

_"I'd be like this all the time... If you wanted."_

She was everything he needed, her eyes drew him into some strange world he hadn't connected with in years. Their hands met. Neither of them had made that conscious decision; it was simply cause and effect. When something drops into a body of water, the ripples go out.

But then they return to the place they began.

_"Prof...?"_

_"Lucy... I... I-I mean... I..."_

_"Prof, calm. Do y' want t' say it at the same time?"_

_"That sounds better."_

_"Okay. On one. Three...Two... One."_

 

_**"I love you."** _

_**"I love y'."** _


	2. Chapter 2

“I love you.”

That admission was all the feelings Alfendi had built up recently imbued into three small, amazingly simple words.

Lucy looked up at him, echoing the words with a racing heart. Her eyes still shone under the streetlights, snow sparkling in her hair. He became conscious that their hands were still linked, and just how soft hers were. He ran his thumb along her fingers, then brought her hand to his lips. After a silent confirmation, he pressed a gentle kiss to it, not once breaking eye contact. She smiled warmly, and then blinked in surprise as she noticed his hair shift under the dim lights.

“Ee, good evenin’, Potty.” She reached up to hang her arms around his neck affectionately.

“You didn’t think I’d miss out on all the fun, did you?” He smirked, wrapping his arms around his new love’s waist.

“Not at all. In fact, I were kinda wondering when you’d show up.” Lucy giggled, eyes sparkling with mischief.

“Now, my dear Lucy, may I?”

He smiled down at her, and grinned as she flushed red.

“Aye, you may, Prof.” She smiled bashfully and stood on her tiptoes, closing her eyes slowly, as if she were loathe to stop admiring him. Alfendi obliged, and brought her into a gentle kiss that tasted of mulled wine and Christmas pudding. Lucy responded just as calmly, feeling totally at home in his arms, perfectly exhilarated by the feeling of their lips locking. The two fit perfectly together, bathed in the nighttime lights. Snow swirled around them as the biting wind picked up; it enclosed them, for that moment only, in world that belonged only to the new lovers.

Eventually, the two moved apart with reluctance, sharing a more chaste kiss as Lucy stood back to her usual height. She smiled in awe up at Alfendi, her cheeks still red from the affection. Something about the beautiful man caught her eye, and the romantic scene ended in favour of a pure moment of mutual admiration and bliss.

“Prof…” The young woman was soon giggling, noticing something behind the inspector.

“Lucy?” Alfendi met her eyes, chuckling as the refined flakes caught in her eyelashes and she tried to blink them away.

“Look over there.” Her voice dropped, still shaky with laughter, and she pointed to a frosty window. Alfendi glanced over and smiled despite himself, his tough exterior softened by the kiss. His colleagues, Dustin, Sniffer and Florence, were peeking out and chattering excitedly.

“Enjoying the show, are we?” He smirked, lacing his hand with Lucy’s and turning to face them properly. The trio jumped, surprised, and ducked away from the window. Lucy burst into laughter at her friends’ antics. Alfendi turned back to her as his hair melted back to its calmer state.

“You’re shivering, Lucy.” He pointed out, kissing the top of her head, “I think we should go back inside before you catch a cold.”

“Aye, but y’ can’t let go of my hand when we go in, right?”

“Why not?”

“Well I’m not losing y’ now of all times, Prof.”

The two shared a laugh, and then stepped back into the party hand in hand, much to the pleasure of their colleagues and friends. Snow continued to fall to the ground outside, lit by the many party decorations, and muffling the festive music that spilt from inside the building. Two souls - now joined into one - danced the evening away with light feet and enamoured hearts, love guiding their every step.

For that night, everything was perfect.


End file.
